


To Tell the Truth

by SSCEJM4A



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Rock Star, True Self Revealed, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSCEJM4A/pseuds/SSCEJM4A
Summary: Another submission! This one comes from SillyCalamity on deviantArt :  Steve x Singer!Reader: Steve has a new girlfriend, the nice and seemingly timid reader, and wants to introduce her to the team. Tony immediately recognizes her as the badass lead singer of a popular hard rock band which causes her to panic because she hasn't told Steve in fear of scaring him away.Hope you enjoy! (I love Steve <3)





	To Tell the Truth

You carefully tucked black strands of your hair up into the pale blonde, hiding them as best you could with bobby pins. You opened your makeup bag and pilfered around, bypassing your dark lipsticks to find a barely used nude color. You leaned toward the mirror and applied it carefully, smacking your lips before dabbing them on a tissue.

You trembled a bit, thinking about the night to come. Your date and now official boyfriend, Steve Rogers, was due to pick you up in 20 minutes. The plan was dinner and then heading to Avengers HQ to meet his team aka _friends _for drinks.

It was weird enough, dating Captain America, but the thought of meeting the likes of Black Widow and Iron Man, not to mention his best friends, The Winter Soldier and The Falcon made your stomach flop.

You sighed and touched your hair again before stepping out of the bathroom and into your closet. You bypassed the row of clothes you took on concert tours and walked up to the new clothes you’d bought recently, clothes you thought the “American hero” would like to see you wearing.

It was your friend, Stacie’s fault. She’d talked you into trying one of the truly dull, Trophy-wife outfits she’d brought home from her job in the wardrobe department at a tv station. “It’ll be fun,” she said. And it had been fun, the two of you pretending to be rich snobs, as you went from store to store. Then, you stumbled into a book shop, giggling with each other, and ran, literally, right into Steve Rogers. He was holding a stack of history books and hadn’t seen you there.

He apologized right away and soon you struck up a conversation. You’d been yourself with him, except for your clothes and your well-coiffed hair. When he asked what you did for a living, you told him you led concerts, which wasn’t a complete lie. Before you left the shop, you’d made a lunch date for the following Saturday, and then Stacie dragged you from the building and around a corner.

“Why did you say that?” she whispered.

“What?”

“That you ‘led concerts’? He thinks you’re an orchestra conductor or something!” She rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Well…look at how I’m dressed! That’s what caught his eye first. If I told him the truth, I probably wouldn’t have a date right now.” You leaned against your friend. “And he’s so sweet and so handsome,” you whined.

Stacie chuckled. “All right, but you’re going to have to tell him the truth before too long.” She tugged at a loose strand of black hair, fluttering out from the blonde. “You can’t hide it forever.”

And you would tell him, eventually, but tonight was not the night. You needed to make a good impression on his friends. You tugged an outfit free and carried it into the bedroom.

By the time the doorbell rang, you were dressed and ready. With one final peek in the mirror, you walked to the door and opened it. “Hello,” you said, smiling.

“Hi,” he whispered before stepping back to take you in. “You look beautiful. Ready to go?”

“Mm hmm.” You held up your house key and stepped out onto the porch, locking the house up tight. As he led you out to the car that he’d borrowed from Sam, you looked back at your home. The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was full of color. Your home was grand, a mansion, really, and you loved how warm it looked in the evening light. Steve had questioned the size of the house, but before you could explain, he made the assumption that ‘conductors make good money in New York City,’ and you were too nervous to tell him the truth.

He held the car door open for you and you slipped inside. There had to be a way to tell him, right?

xx

Dinner had been spectacular, but your stomach churned as he steered the car toward HQ. His gaggle of friends would be there waiting. Aside from worrying about them liking you, you feared you’d slip and call them by their superhero monikers instead of their actual names. You furrowed your brow and clicked their names off in your head. _Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Tony, Wanda, Clint and his wife Laura, Scott, James or Rhodey, and Vision_. You chuckled, making Steve glance at you.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Sure, just going through the names of your friends again and got to Vision.”

He smiled. “Yeah, he’s definitely different. I hope he doesn’t frighten you. I can imagine you’re not accustomed to seeing something so strange.”

You frowned, as you thought about your last tour. If only Steve could’ve seen some of your fans in the crowd. They were awesome and you loved them all, but what would the straight-and-narrow blond think? “I’m sure he’s lovely. I just hope they like me.”

He placed a hand over yours in your lap. “They’ll love you. I have no doubt.” Steve did worry about you. You were so quiet and a bit diminutive. His friends were boisterous, excitable. He didn’t want them to scare you off. He hoped that being around them might bring you out of your shell a little, though. He got the distinct feeling at times that you were holding back a bit. You dressed conservatively and conducted an orchestra. Was there room for the things he liked that were a bit more on edge? He was a superhero for a living after all, and besides he _really_ wanted to be able to take you out on his motorcycle sometime soon.

He turned the car into the drive and stopped, hopping out and jogging around to open your door. You climbed out and ran your hands down your dress pants. _Ugh, I hate these clothes_. You managed a smile and he led you toward the main living space.

When the two of you entered, you could hear voices all clamoring for space amidst some amazing classic rock that filtered through the background. _I like them already_. As you entered the living room, the group went silent, all eyes on you and Steve.

Bucky was the first to step forward, followed closely by Sam and Natasha. They greeted you warmly, Sam giving Steve a wink. Led further into the room, you were introduced to everyone, although Tony was temporarily missing.

“He went to fetch more wine and champagne,” Clint offered.

As you continued to mill about, making small talk, you realized Steve was surrounded by your kind of people. They were full of laughter and life. Why was he so quiet all the time? Where did he fit in this group?

“All right,” Tony called out, as he pushed a cart full of bottles into the room, “don’t say I don’t take care of my friends, because look at –” He stopped in his tracks. “You guys are here already? Why didn’t someone tell me?” He smiled brightly and stepped over to Steve, patting him on the shoulder. “You going to introduce us, or –?”

Steve laughed. “I guess, if I have to,” he teased. “Tony Stark, this is the beautiful [Full Name].” He turned toward you. “[Full Name], this is the _annoying_ Tony Stark.”

Tony took your hand and held it. “It’s nice to meet –” He lingered, his eyes narrowing. “Wait a second, aren’t you, uh –” He released your hand and yanked what looked like a see-thru phone free from his pocket. He was quick and within seconds, he held up the device and popped it in the air, revealing a large picture of you with your band mates. “The lead singer of the hard rock band, _Skif_?”

Everyone scuttled up out of their chairs and gathered around the floating picture. You stared at it, helpless. There was no doubt it was you, even though your hair was down, the black strands mixed with the near-white blonde ones. Your lips were deep red, your makeup dark and menacing around your eyes. You were posing with your crew and a sense of pride swelled in you, even as your gut wrenched.

You couldn’t look at Steve. You could feel him, glancing back between you and the picture, again and again, but you couldn’t face him. You swallowed and licked your lips. “Yes, that’s me,” you finally managed.

“I have all of your albums on here,” Tony said, his voice laced with amazement. “Steve, you’re dating one of the most incredible singers I’ve ever heard. I actually think I like you a little bit more now.”

You couldn’t hold back the smirk that tugged at your lips. Tony Stark just gave you wonderful compliment.

“[Name]?” Steve whispered, “can we talk, privately?”

You nodded, barely able to look up at him as he led you from the room. As soon as you were out of sight, you could hear the voices pick up steam back in the living room.

“Steve, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth from day one. It’s just…I thought that since you met me wearing these ridiculous clothes…which is a long story that I will explain…that this,” you motioned to your dress pants and blouse, “was what you wanted, what you expected.” You finally lifted your gaze up to him.

He looked at you for a moment, his eyes traveling all around your face to your hair and down your body. “This isn’t you,” he said, more as a matter of fact than a question.

You shook your head. “Not at all.” You pointed toward the living room. “That’s me. What Tony showed you.”

Steve smiled and tilted his head before gently reaching up and tugging at the bobby pins in your hair. He’d pull two or three at a time, letting them fall to the ground before he went after more. When he reached the ponytail holder, he pulled it free and then ran his fingers through your hair. “It’s beautiful. I’ve always wondered what you’d look like with your hair down.”

You shook it with your own hands, your fingers intertwining with his, as your hands dropped down together between the two of you. “So it’s not too weird or –”

“No.” He touched your cheek. “I’m sorry that you were afraid to tell me. I thought you were holding back _something_.”

You shrugged. “I was going to tell you soon. I promise. It’s just that I really like you and I was worried you wouldn’t –”

He covered your lips with a kiss and you leaned into him. When the kiss broke, he asked if he could take you home so you could change into something more comfortable and then you’d rejoin his friends for drinks. You agreed, heartily, and a half an hour later, the real you appeared back at Avengers HQ.

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about,” Tony said, smirking. “Any chance I could get some tickets to your next show?” He glanced at Steve. “I don’t have to bring the old man,” he whispered behind his hand.

Steve held your hand tight and chuckled. “Yes, you will…or actually, I’d be bringing you.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, “Whatever.” He leaned his head back, “FRIDAY? Start it now.” He looked at you. “I was hoping for an impromptu song or _six_?”

You chuckled, as the beginning of one of your biggest hits began to play. You glanced over at Steve who smiled at you, and you loved the way he looked at the real you. “Sure,” you said, playfully pushing your arms out to clear the space. When it was time for you to sing, you belted the words out, making everyone’s mouth drop open. Tony had managed to find or _make_ the song into the karaoke version, and you gave it everything you had.

As the music ended, everyone stood, clapping and whistling. You gave a dramatic, playful bow and then sent a look to Tony that said one song was all you’d be up for that night. He stopped the music before the next song began and everyone crowded around you. You reached out, taking Steve’s hand and pulling him to you. His arm slipped around your waist and as you got to know his friends, he never left your side. It was the perfect evening.

When it was time for the party to end, Steve led you toward the front door. You stopped him and tugged him back to you. “Don’t you have a motorcycle?” you asked, lifting your eyebrows.

He bit his lower lip and nodded. “I do. You want me to take you home on it?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

He touched your cheek and drew you into a kiss. “Let’s go then.”

Minutes later, you were straddling the back of his bike, your black leather skirt hiked up a bit, as you pressed your body into his. Your legs on each side of him, covered in slightly frayed, diamond net stockings, caught his eye and he rested one hand on your thigh before moving it to start the engine. Your calf-high black boots sat comfortably on footrests, as you wrapped your arms around his waist. Your now red lips opened, as you brought them to his ear. “You know, there’s room in my garage for this thing. Feel like bunking over?”

He revved the engine a bit and glanced back. “I was hoping you’d ask.” 


End file.
